


Abhängigkeit

by daya (majel)



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Beziehungsportrait, Don't copy to another site, Getting Back Together, Rated T for themes of addiction, Suchtverhalten
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-05
Updated: 2009-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-26 19:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17752406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majel/pseuds/daya
Summary: Wilson findet sich an einem Grenzpunkt in seinem Leben wieder. Wie kann man über jemanden hinweg kommen von dem man abhängig ist?





	Abhängigkeit

**Author's Note:**

> _Re-Post meiner alten Geschichten. Ursprünglich zu finden auf fanfiktion.de._
> 
> Rating aufgrund der Behandlung des Themas Sucht und Abhängigkeit.
> 
> Mein erster Oneshot über House und Wilson, spontan in einer Laune etnstanden.

Der Himmel war grau, viel zu grau seiner Meinung nach. In einer absurden Art und Weise spiegelte er perfekt sein Inneres wieder. Es war als wüsste sogar das Wetter wie es in ihm aussah und passte sich seiner Stimmung an.

Pah, dachte Wilson, drehte sich dabei vom Fenster weg. Er hasst diese kitschigen Vergleiche wie in Romanen und er konnte es nicht glauben, dass er soeben selbst einen gezogen hatte.

Er ließ den Blick durch die Wohnung streifen, nur um ein weiteres mal festzustellen das sie immer noch leer war. Keine Stimmen, kein Lärm. Das einzige Geräusch im Raum stammte von der stetig tickenden Uhr. Erschöpft ließ Wilson sich auf das nahe Sofa sinken, vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Was war nur geschehen?

Noch immer konnte er nicht ganz begreifen was in den letzten Wochen und Monaten geschehen war. Es schien wie in einem Schleier zu liegen, wie im dumpfen Nebel. Die Umrisse waren da, doch die Details waren verborgen. Alles war so furchtbar schnell passiert.

Das Telefon klingelte. Sein schrilles Läuten hämmert durch Wilsons Kopf, steigerte den Schmerz in ihm zu einem Punkt an dem es kaum noch zum aushalten war. Alles was er wollte war, dass es aufhörte. Einfach verschwand irgendwo ins Nirgendwo. Wenn er doch nur alle fühlen abstellen könnte, nicht zweimal würde er darüber nachdenken. Den Mangel an Freude nahm er dafür in kauf, solange nur dieser permanent dumpfe Schmerz in ihm aufhörte.

Das Klingeln des Telefon verstummte, der Schmerz in seinem Kopf blieb. Müde ließ er sich zurück in die Kissen fallen, nach Ruhe lechzend. Mit einer beunruhigend zitternden Hand löste er sich die Krawatte ein wenig, nahm danach ein tiefen Atemzug. Krampfhaft versuchte Wilson seine Atmung ruhig zu halten, nicht wieder Gedanken hin und her zu wälzen.

Ein Seufzen entglitt ihm. Er hatte gewusst, dass es hart werden würde. Er hatte gewusst, dass es genauso schwierig sein würde nicht mit ihm zu sein, wie mit ihm zu sein. Er hatte gewusst, dass es es an seinen Nerven zerren würde und er hatte auch gewusste, dass er es ihm nicht leicht machen würde. Doch er hatte nicht erwartet wie unglücklich es ihn machen würde, mit welcher Leere es sein Leben füllen würde. Sie war unertragbar.

Es ist besser so, erinnerte sich Wilson ein weiteres Mal, Es ist besser so. Diese Beziehung hat dich nur kaputt gemacht. Für einen Moment überzeugte er sich, doch als sein Blick hinüber zur Kommode glitt und auf ein kleines gerahmtes Foto fiel ergänzte eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf: Doch nun bist du nur noch schlechter dran. Das bisschen Glück was du hattest ist nun nämlich auch fort!

Unruhig sprang er wieder von dem Sofa auf, tigerte ziellos durch den Raum. Er suchte nach etwas das ihn beschäftigte, auf das er seine Konzentration richten konnte. Er wollte nicht an ihn denken. Nicht nachdem er ihn so missbraucht hatte, sein Vertrauen verletzt hatte. Und nicht zum ersten Mal. Er tat es wieder und wieder, ohne Anzeichen der Schuld zu zeigen. Wie konnte er selbst also hier stehen und auch nur einen Gedanken an ihn verschwenden. Er musste raus hier. Er musste sein Leben weiterleben und ihn völlig vergessen. Nur so konnte er ihn nicht mehr verletzen.

Ein Seitenblick auf die Kommode blies diese Gedanken hin fort, so schnell wie sie gekommen waren. Ihm wurde schlecht. Es half alles nichts! Er vermisste ihn. Er vermisste ihn um einiges. Seine dummen Kommentare, seine Blicke durch die Büro Tür, seine Engstirnigkeit und vor allem seine kleinen schwachen Momente wenn er Wilson zeigte was wirklich hinter all der Fassade steckte.

Mit der Hand strich Wilson sich nervös durch Haar. Versuch realistisch zu bleiben, ermahnte er sich, Diese Momente war viel zu selten, als das sie er wert wären sich an ihnen festzuhalten!

Erschöpft vom vielen Denken lehnte er sich an die nahe Wand. Wenn er nur wüsste was er wollte! Alles schien in seinem Kopf zu schwirren und nichts ergab einen Sinn. Er war voll von Sehnsüchten, Hoffnungen, Zweifeln und Ängsten. Alles was er wirklich wollte, war aus dieser einsamen Wohnung zu stürmen, sich in sein Arme zu werfen und vergessen das die meiste Zeit mit ihm die reinste Folter war. Er wollte die Kraft haben alles einfach ertragen zu können und sich mit den glücklichen Zeiten zufrieden geben zu können. Doch war das wirklich möglich?

Er biss sich selbst auf die Lippe während seines Zweifelns. Wenn es so weiter ging würde sich diese Situation noch auf seine körperliche Gesundheit auswirken. Sein Blick schweifte zur Tür, automatisch sagte ihm sein Kopf das er noch wach wäre. Noch war es nicht zu spät.

Verdammt reiß dich zusammen, stutzte er sich selbst zurecht, Noch ein weiteres Mal kannst du dir nicht einreden das er sich irgendwann ändern wird. Ich kann nicht noch einmal auf ein Happy End hoffen und dann enttäuscht werden.

In einer Welle der Entschlossenheit kniff er die Augen zu versuchte alles andere auszublenden. Wie nicht anders erwartet schaffte er es nicht. Bilder schlichen sich in seinen Kopf. Fragen taumelten sich in ihm umher. Doch wie würde seine Zukunft aussehen? Er war immer Teil seine Lebens gewesen und obwohl er ihm eine verdammt hart Zeit gab war er alles für ihn. Er war bestimmt nicht von diesen Zweifeln getrieben, er würde irgendwann über ihn hinwegkommen, würde sich wieder jemand anderem zuwenden. Wilson schauderte bei diesem Gedanken. Er konnte es nicht einmal ertragen sich vorzustellen, dass er sich nach ihm wieder seinen billigen Prostituierten zuwidemete, geschweige denn jemanden anderes in sein Leben ließ.

Nein, dass würde er nicht ertragen. Er war es doch gewesen der ihn so viele Jahre als bester Freund begleitet hatte und der, Gott weiß wie, auch schließlich als Partner in seinem Leben angesehen wurde. War es nicht ein großer Schritt?

Mit einem Mal registrierte Wilson wie nah er war daran aufzugeben. Tief atmete ein, schnappte sich ein Magazin vom Tisch und ließ sich ein weiteres Mal auf das Sofa fallen. Er musste sich nur ablenken, einfach aufhören zu denken. Dann würde er es schaffen und bald würde er frei von all diesem Schmerz sein. Nie wieder würde er danach so verletzt werden.

Das Telefon klingelte erneut. Wilson ignorierte es. Der Schmerz war unertragbar. Das Klingeln wurde immer lauter. Der Atem ging ihm aus. Es war als würde ihm Schwarz von Augen. Es klingelte immer noch. Ihm war so schlecht.

„Ja?“

„Hallo.“ Die vertraute Stimme ließ seine Hände schwitzig werden.

„Hi.“

„Es ist jetzt eine Woche ...“

„Mhm ...“

„Hm.“

„Was willst du?“

„Ich ...“

„Was?!“

„Verdammt ich vermisse dich okay?!“'

„Und was?“

„Und was was?“

„Was soll ich damit anfangen? Du weist wie ich zu dir stehe.“

„Das kann nicht endgültig sein“ - „Verdammt du weist doch wie ich bin! Ich brauche dich. Du weist genau das du alles bist was ich habe!“

„Und was ist mit mir?“

„Was soll mit dir sein?“

„Pah das ist es was ich meine!“

„Gott ich liebe dich okay!? Ich glaube ich drehe hier durch. Ich halte das nicht mehr länger aus. Bitte!“

„Wo bist du?“

„Zu hause.“

Wilson legte auf. Er warf einen letzten Blick auf den grauen Himmel, bevor er sich seinen Mantel schnappte und in die kalte Nachtluft hinausging. Er wusste das er keine andere Wahl hatte. Er würde zu ihm zurück kehren und in dem Augenblick in dem die Tür hinter ihm zu viel wurde ihm klar, dass egal was er ihm auch antun würde, er würde immer wieder zu ihm zurück kehren. Eines realisierte er an diesem Abend. House war abhängig von Pillen und er selbst war abhängig von ihm.

ENDE

**Author's Note:**

> Vielen Dank fürs lesen!
> 
> Zu finden bin ich auf [tumblr](http://itsmajel.tumblr.com/), [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/majel/) oder auch [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/majelsart/?hl=de).


End file.
